The Emo and the Punk
by Nano Code
Summary: Roxas has been labeled at the "emo" kid. His brother and friends know he's just a grumpy loner who hates humanity, but others don't seem to get it. The blonde is content with his life and figured it would be the same as always. Until one day he meets a certain red head and Roxas's world is turned upside down. Rated M: For Language, sexual themes, drug/alcohol use, and so on.
1. Level one: Lunch Room

_**The "Emo" and the "Punk"**_

* * *

**Level one: Lunch room**

**Player one**: Roxas Strife

**Level**: 1

**Class**: Skater emo guy || Neutral

**Skills**: Laziness and video games

**Weakness**: Work, school work and fried squid

* * *

School was easily Roxas's least favorite thing in the world. It was lunch time and today the boy was hanging out with his twin Sora and his two other friends, Riku and Kairi. Now he loved his brother and all, but he really hated how he stuck out compared to the others. This was a gloomy, snide, and rather different looking boy. His twin had spiky bright brown hair, tanned skin, and wore "hip" clothes. Roxas had messy blonde hair, pale skin, and he wore a combo emo skater attire. The only thing the two of them shared was a love for video games and the unforgettable striking blue eyes. No one beilved that they were twins.

Today, Roxas had to do a test retake due to being sick. Needless to say, he was left behind with Sora and his group. This left Roxas being exceptionally quiet and only Sora seemed to pick up on the blonde's silent behavior.

"Hey Roxas, what's wrong? You seem really... quiet."

The blonde played with what looked like food for a few moments and then placed the fork down. Trying to thin of some witty remark. Looking up at his twin, Roxas replied with very fake grin.

"What are you talking about brother? I'm like tottaly happy! Heh.… I think I'm just gonna head out now and see if I can find Hayner, or someone... See ya guys later."

The blond gave a small waive to his brother and left the trio. Sora had always wanted him to be more... outgoing per say. Roxas was quiet and introverted, noting to be ashamed about but apparently to those outside of his circle of friends saw him as nothing more then some whiny emo kid. Sora disliked his twin being picked on and such. Plus Roxas hated that term. "Emo". Roxas wasn't some cutter wearing all black and whining about the world. Sure he hated humanity, but he kept that complaining to his friends.

Roxas tossed his so called "food" into a nearby trash can and began his search for Hayner. His best friend who has way too much energy. Said "best friend" is usually with his two other buddies, Pence, and Olette. Roxas loved those guys. What he had with them was what Sora had with Riku and Kairi. Sure he had other friends like Namine, but you can't beat your child hood friends.

During Roxas's quest to find someone to lighten his mood he was harmlessly wondering the hall when all of the sudden, he was interrupted by a sharp shove from a tall figure. This caused a certain person's blue to turn into a glare as stumble, trying to regain his balance. The pale teen instantly sent a look of hatred at whomever had bumped into him. His gaze was met with the sight of a rather interesting looking guy.

It was an extremely tall guy with flaming red hair that was spiked and slicked back in almost a porcupine manor. He had tons of piercings lining his ears, and some sort of obscure tattoo on the side of his neck. Part of it was blocked by what he was wearing. The male was wearing a worn leather jacket littered with spikes and obscure grungy band patches on top of a black shirt. His black skinny jeans were tattered and patched up and tucked into his dirty black military boots and even though they were skinny jeans, they seemed looks on the guy's thing frame. The whole ensemble was competed with tons of bracelets on his arms and many random necklaces. This guy was such a weirdo. A weirdo with shocking beautiful green eyes. As if they were pure emeralds.

The taller teen looked at the blonde and shot the dopy looking teen out of his transfixed state. This just pissed of the smaller teen even more as he regained his composer. Then he saw the red head open his mouth in an attempt to speak. But Roxas being Roxas, turned on the heels of his checkered vans and walked off with a huff, leaving the newcomer behind. Yet his mind began to wonder what the hell was a guy like that doing in his school.

The blond was pissed off big time. First he was ditched by his friends, next he was forced to eat shitty cafeteria food, and then he was shoved by some weird spiky giant. Now Roxas would have stayed moody if the bell signaling that lunch was over hadn't rang. Next period he had class with Hayner, Pence, and Namine.

It was one of the the best classes of the day, Chemistry. Today they were doing test with a mixture of acids and reactants. Nothing was more fun then watching Hayner screwing up the experiment, Pence fixing it, Roxas laughing at the stupidity of his friends, and Namine using her innocent looks to get them out of trouble. If it wasn't for her, they would have gotten kicked out a long time ago.

With clam haste, he headed to his locker. Feeling the cold locker under his finger tips, the male twisted the lock in the correct pattern, unlocking the blue locker. As he opened it papers fell out and it reeked of old gym clothes. Making a mental note to clean out his locker, the kid grabbed his backpack, slammed the locker shut, and marched off to class. Making sure to avoid eye contact with people.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I know I have two other stories left unfinished and haven't been updated, but fret not! I have the chapters outlined right now and will finish them tomorrow now that I have some time to do fun thing!

I've this story in my head for awhile now and so I figured, why not get to staring it? So I did and here ya go!

I own nothing except this fanfiction's plot~


	2. Level two: Chemistry

**The "Emo" and the "Punk"**

* * *

**Level two: Chemistry**

**Player one:** Axel Aodhán*

**Level:** Over 9,000!

**Class:** Goofy punk || Chaotic neutral

**Skills:** Fire related things, and music related things

**Weakness:** Important work, responsibilities, and tuna.

* * *

_Recap:_

_With clam haste, he headed to his locker. Feeling the cold lock under his finger tips, the male twisted the lock in the correct pattern, unlocking the blue locker. As Roxas opened it, papers fell out and it reeked of old gym clothes. Making a mental note to clean out his locker, the kid grabbed his backpack, slammed the locker shut, and marched off to class. Making sure to avoid eye contact with people._

* * *

Axel was new to the school. Without Demyx He would have been lost like some stupid puppy, wandering aimlessly in search of his next class. Demyx was an old childhood friend. They grew up in the same town, and then before middle school he had to move. Then due to some personal issues, Axel moved to Twilight Town and spent most of his time with his old friend. He was being led to his locker by the dirty blonde boy when he accidentally ran into someone.

Said victim was a short boy. Then again with Axel standing at a staggering 6' 3", anyone looked small. The male was blond with tiny spikes covering his hair and wearing grungy looking skater clothes. His eyes were the best part though. They were sharp icy blue eyes that would make anyone melt. However, when the red head went to apologize to the boy, the blonde gave him the cold shoulder and walked off in a huff.

Rude much?

"Don't worry Axel, that's just Roxas. He hangs out with Xion and Naminé a lot, but he can be fairly grumpy. He is even mean to me! Everyone loves me! Look at how sexy I is!"

Axel laughed at his friend's comment. Oh how he loved that moron.

"Yes, Demyx, your very sexy... Now show me to my locker dumb ass, I can't be late to my next class on the first day. Got it?"

The spiky red head flicked the slightly shorter friend of his, causing the other to let out and "ow" in response. In the end, they had made it to Axel's locker. The male had already missed the first two classes of the day due to bus issues [damn public transportation!] and then Demyx wasn't able to show him around till lunch. As he left for his next class, he was greet by Demyx's smug face mere inches away from his, causing Axel to look every unamused.

"What's with the over confidence? Finally able to have sex with a girl and not get laughed at?"

The caused Demyx to become angry, making Axel only laugh. He, however, wasn't one to talk to when in came to pleasing girls. You see, Axel is a full blown gay. He was barley able to make out with a chick and have it feel wrong, but when he was with a man, everything seemed so... right.

"And to think I was gonna invite you to a party on your first day! And a party hosted by Larxene no less!"

This made Axel leap onto the boy in front of him and begin to "fake" beg. Larxene always had the best parties. Good music, load of alcohol, and the best weed you could find anywhere. How could Axel not want to go. Plus, there was always the possibility of hooking up with some cutie, preferably with piercings. Axel just loved piercings. Lip one's to be exact, he just loved to nip and tug at them with his teeth. What? The guy was a full blown pervert.

Demyx laughed and finally gave in to the red heads begging. When he was released, the silly teen was gasping for air and jogged off to his next class. Chemistry. He and Axel were both seniors, but Demyx was a year behind in math, English, science, history, and well, any class not involving music. The guy was a moron.

That was when Axel realized he didn't know how to get to his next class. Thus, began his aimless wandering. It took about five minuets after the bell had rang for him to get to his class. Art I. He didn't care that much about drawing, but he really needed to fill out his schedule. He hated having free periods. They were always so boring.

**At Chemistry with Demyx**

The bubbly boy bounded into the classroom that was beginning to fill up with students one by one. Quickly darting his eyes around the room, Demyx found the graceful waive of pale blonde hair he was searching for. He started to leap over to the female but was cut short by the loud bell. That's when their teacher entered the room. Mr. Tron. Weird name right? The guy was very kind but also very uniform and instantly told the class to sit down. Everyone obeyed.

Mr. Tron began to set up the lab for all of the Junior students [and Demyx of coarse] then dismissed the class to begin the experiment. Now as Demyx joined his little lab group, he remembered his mission before the class had started. Leaving the table momentarily, Demyx ran over to no other then Naminé and glomped the poor small girl.

"Hey Naminé! Larxene is having a party and everyone's coming. Do you care to join?"

"That sounds nice. I would love to have us all hang out again."

The platinum blonde girl looked over at her lab group which had Hayner, Pence, and Roxas. Giving the group her sweetest smile, she asked them if they would care to join. Now it doesn't matter if your straight, gay, asexual, or a rock. No one can say no to Naminé's sweet smiles, no one. So the three boys shouted "YES" in unison. Making Naminé giggle slightly and Dymix laugh loudly. The oldest male told the group of juniors about the time and location and left to join his group.

Now just to invite the rest of the school and this would be a truly epic party.

* * *

**Authors note:**

*Aodhán: An Irish surname meaning fire. (up, Axel comes from Irish decent. Lol)

Welp, here is chapter two!

Finally updated and now to finish updating my other stories!

Woot! Woot!


	3. Level three: The Party

**Qick note. Thank you dancedemyxdancexi for my first review on this story!**

**I hope you are entertained by Axel and Roxas finally meeting~**

* * *

**Level 3: The Party**

* * *

Roxas had a very long day. After chemistry, the boy had a horrible time in P.E. They had chosen dodge ball as today's recreational sport and if you couldn't guess it, Roxas now had bruises on his chest arms and his cheek still hurt from being pelted in the face. Thankfully the mark was now gone. Sora has been pestering him all day to go to that stupid party and like Naminé, no one could say no to Sora. Well, Riku and Kairi could, but how they managed to do that was a mystery. He had already said he would go, but Sora wouldn't give up till Roxas agreed to dress… "Fashionably".

Roxas took comfort in his baggy clothes. They were comfortable, and it wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone so why should he care. You see, Roxas is gay. Proudly gay I might add. But in his high school, attractive gay men in general were in very short supply. Yet Sora insisted that he should look his beast, have fun and meet someone new. Despite being the odd one out, Roxas had never dated anyone. He had crushes tons of times but no dates. So tonight was his chance or at least… that what Sora had said.

After searching his small closet twice, Roxas had settled on some skinny jeans that hung loosely with a tear on his right knee, a grey t-shirt with a low cut neck, a thin black sweatshirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows, and his favorite belt with a black and white checkered wrist band. He figured he looked fairly decent but something was missing. His necklace! Roxas and Sora had gotten necklaces from their 14th birthday from their mom. Sora's was a silver crown while Roxas's looked like some sort of weird "X". After slipping it on, he left the room before he begun to think about what he was doing.

At the bottom of the stairs Roxas could see Sora had already started their shared car and honking the horn. Sora was really excited for this party. With his feet dragging, Roxas walked out to the car and hopped into the passenger seat, making sure to buckle his seat belt extra tightly and let his gaze fall on the window to his right. Sora was a horrible driver as soon as the two had left the driveway; Roxas swore people were running in fear.

"Roxas, promise me you'll try to have fun. You're always so grumpy. Please?"

"Ugh. I'll try, but no promises."

Sora took what he could get and smiled. At least Roxas said he would try.

It wasn't long until the two had reached the house, and only running over two trash bins in the process. Roxas looked at the huge two story house and swallowed whatever spit he had; letting out an audible "gulp". The sky was already dark, yet the sight of loud teens littered everywhere was clearly visibal. People were dancing on the lawn, some were drinking, some were smoking, and all were talking loudly. When the car was parked, Roxas felt the vibrations from the music as soon as his feet had hit the ground. He sighed, and left his brother to search for someone he knew. Anybody would suffice. In-between stepping on cans and littler, and dodging sweaty part goers, Roxas saw his friend Hayner chatting up some chick. The blonde reached for his friend and managed to catch his shirt.

"WHAT THE- Oh. Hay Roxas! Already hatting the party huh?"

"There's a reason I don't leave my fucking room on Fridays. I wanna get back to the digital world. Right. Fucking. Now."

Hayner laughed at his friend's anger. The well-built blonde dragged the scrawnier one over to where Pence was and after consulting the boy, Hayner decided it would be best to get Roxas high as possible.

The tree boys walked through the crowds of people and down into the basement were there was the couches for getting stoned and beer pong. Both places were crowded with a few couples making out. Pence shoved the very grumpy Roxas on the couch while Hayner stole the joint some guy who was ranting about some philosophical shit. When the boy returned Roxas got the first drag.

After about twenty minutes, Hayner and Pence were baked. Roxas on the other hand only had a few drags and was only feeling a little of the drug. He hates getting stoned when he's not in the mood. Getting up from the couch, Roxas went to look for Olette or Naminé. Hopefully one of the girls would let him leave or have a cigarette. Either would suffice, but on his way Roxas nabbed a small cup of beer scented liquid and sipped on the drink during his search.

Roxas's search resulted in him witnessing his brother giggling at something Riku had said but then getting kidnapped by Kairi and dragged upstairs with Riku tailing behind (two were fighting over Sora but for Sora's sake they all acted like "friends"), seeing Naminé flirting and drunk with some pink haired dude, Olette dancing with the rest of the masses, and Roxas being left alone. Just his luck. So to cope with the fact he was left alone, Roxas got drunk. Very drunk. About two cups and three beers drunk, and to avoid the nauseous feeling growing in his stomach the boy had walked outside and towards the pool where it was slightly quieter. He took a seat on the porch corner and starred at the pool. Avoiding all the people having passionate underwater make out sessions of course. The blue ripples of water were soothing.

"Hey look! The queer decided to show up! I didn't know fags liked to party."

Roxas glanced over at the male. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Seifer. He also wasn't surprised at what the guy was saying. What he was surprised was to hear someone yell at him.

"Hey asshole! What's the problem with being gay!?"

"Oh? Standing up for the fag I see. Ha! I bet you're a fucking homo just like him!"

At this point Roxas was watching the argument like a few people around him. Seifer was over by the pool facing the house, and the other was facing Seifer. The blonde wasn't able to see his face but with the blue green glow from the pool he was able to make out maroon colored spikes. 'That jerk is here too!'

"Yeah I am! Is that a problem bitch?"

The taller boy was clearly very angry and Seifer was trying to keep his cool. He had lost one of his favorite insults and called a bitch. Roxas laughed at the fight. He laughed almost a little too loudly because Seifer returned his focus to him.

"Shut the hell up! Or I'll beat you and your fucking gay ass friend!"

It was Axel's turn to speak.

"Like hell you'll beat me up you fucking-"

Demyx ran over to the now fight waiting to happen and hit Axel on the back of the head. Causing the male to shut up. Then Seifer took the chance and walked away laughing and spewing some random insults. Once the guy was gone Demyx blew up.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I INVITE YOU TO THIS PARTY AND YOU GET INTO A FIGHT! IT'S YOUR FIRST GOD DAMN DAY HERE! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU GETTING INTO A FUCKING FIGHT!?"

"He called that kid a queer and a fag and I don't like those words."

"WHO!?"  
Axel pointed at Roxas. Sitting in the furthest corner away from the fight. When Demyx fallowed Axel's finger and saw Roxas, he ran over as fast as possible to the boy. Leaving behind a very confused Axel who eventually started to walk over to where he friend had headed.

When Demyx reached Roxas he grabbed the drunken boy and shook him wildly.

"Roxas! Are you okay? Did Seifer hurt you? Where's everyone? Say something!"

After the wild shaking, Roxas raised his finger as if he was about to say something so mind blowing that it would change their lives. By this time Axel had joined the two and was curious as to what the boy would say.

"I… feel sick."

With that, Roxas had thrown up on Axel's boots and passed out on the deck. He was able to hear the frantic ranting's of Demyx, and the red head trying to calm him down. After that, everything went black.

When the blonde had regained consciousness, he was in a different car then his. The seats were a little more trashy and red bull cans and fast food bags littered the place where his feet were. The dazed blonde gazed over to see who was driving and screamed when he saw it was the guy with red hair. The sudden creaming caused the driver to panic and quickly pull over.

"What the hell!"

"What fuck are you doing! Where's my brother! I- oh god…"

Axel picked up that the boy was starting to gag and helped him out the car. It may have been full of trash, but it's not like he wanted the blonde to blow chunks everywhere. They had pulled over on a bridge and once Roxas found a patch of grass, he let all the toxins in his stomach free.

Axel held back his urge to laugh by lighting a cigarette. Once the blonde had finished vomiting he sat down on the concrete and looked up at the mystery guy he was driving with.

"I got three questions. What happened? Where is everyone? And who the fuck are you?"

Axel laughed making the blonde even grumpier.

"So you really can't remember? What a shame. That was such a sweet love confession, and you are such great kisser too…"

"WHAT!"

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry man! I'm just fuckin' with ya. You threw up on my boots and passed out. Thankfully it was simple enough to clean. You must have been really drunk. After that Demyx tried to find someone to drive you but your brother was… busy, and all your friends were too wasted to drive, so Demyx put me in charge of that role. And finally, the name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"

Roxas stood up with wobbly knees and with the aid of this so called Axel, managed to stay upright. Trying to pretend that he hadn't done what Axel said he did. Throwing up on someone's shoes was embarrassing enough but he passed out as well?

"Take me home. Now"

"Ha, got it."

With his free hand Axel put out his cigarette and led Roxas to his car. Once the blonde was slumped back into the seat, Axel began to drive. Making sure to check the piece of paper Demyx had given him every so often to see if he was going the right way.

When the two had gotten to the house, Roxas was fast asleep. This left Axel to take him inside. Everything was going smoothly until the front door was locked. He had two options, break in or find some keys. Judging by Roxas's personality, the keys were a better bet. After a one sided awkward search in the boy's pockets, he found a small house key. The rest was easy. Axel carried the boy around until he found his room, placed the blonde on the bed, and with a nearby sharpie, wrote a small note on the blonde's right arm before leaving the house and driving home.

* * *

**Wow, I wrote a chapter with some length...**

**I plan to try and keep it like this but who knows~**

**Also, What a wonderful way to introduce Alex and Roxas. Ha ha ha, I have so many plans that are gonna involve this chapter.**

**p.s. they say "fuck" so much in this chapter. o.0**


End file.
